Shattered Expectations
by Lena Sauran
Summary: When a new wolf enters the picture, it changes Seth Clearwater's life forever
1. Chapter 1: Nothing is What it Seems

Shattered Expectations

Author: Miranda Hobbs

ANNOUNCMENT: I do not, nor will I ever own or make money off this story. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing it for inspiration! Charlotte does belong to be however, thank you.

Chapter 1: Nothing is what it seems...

**** Charlotte's POV ****

It's hard to tell the past, but if it's one thing I knew well, it was that I was not my father's child. He had made that painfully clear over the years. Jonathon Quinn O'Grady wanted nothing of me. He was a judgmental bastard that had constantly harped about being saddled with the fruit of another man's loins because his wife had been a whore before he'd married her. Evidently my mother had been pregnant by another man when they married. To her dying day, she denied it. To his dying day, he crowed it to the rooftops and beat her down with it. If there was ever a man that had deserved to die, it had been him.

That doesn't mean I would have had anyone die the way that they had. We'd been driving home from the Pierce County Fair. The traffic was awful, and as it always did in Tacoma, it had been raining. To this day I'm not sure what I saw or now I survived it. All I remember was a flash of pale flesh leaping across the road like a gazelle, landing so hard he made a crater in the road, following by a flash of black fur. I think it was fur at least. When I told the authorities afterwards, they said it had probably been a wolf chasing a deer. But I knew there was no way a wolf could be that big or a deer that humane looking.

There had been a squeal of brakes and the acrid smell of rubber burning as Jonathon slammed on the brakes. A heat had filled my face and then my entire world had exploded, a rush of heat and voices. I woke up on the pavement on the other side of a semi-truck, my clothing in tatters. The moderately priced Subaru was jammed in an unrecognizable mass underneath the bed of the semi-truck. Witnesses said the car had flipped because of the crater in the road, (which they were saying was caused by a sink hole in the ground) then it slide underneath the truck and exploded. No one knew how I'd gotten out of the car, assuming I'd been thrown from the vehicle, but I had been wearing my seatbelt.

My family, however dysfunctional was dead. I missed my mother something fierce, but based on beliefs that had been hammered into me by my very Catholic, very judgmental father-figure, they would go to Heaven and be at peace with God. Death has a way of shaking someone to the very foundation. How could God have loved my mother and let her be with someone has horrible as Jonathon? How could he take her away from me when I still needed her? Not even the confessional and my questions could be answered. It was always "God has a plan child, have faith". Faith. What a stupid fucking word. It was all just a bunch of hooey that was meant to control the masses.

My parents had died a year shy of my 18th birthday, which meant a brand new kind of hell. No longer did I have a verbally abusive father figure, but I had foster parents who saw me as nothing more then a babysitter for the five other foster children that they took from the state for the paychecks. They were good kids that had all gotten a crappy lot in life, just like me.

I was never in a place for more then a month. Bad things always happened when I got angry. Then it was another house, another set a kids, a further frustrated social worker who thought I was disturbed and a threat, but had no proof. The day I turned 18, I ditched the system. I ran away and lived in a hostile for six months in downtown Tacoma. It was a shit hole, that was the only way to describe it, but it was better then anywhere else I had. Finally I managed to nail down a job that had allowed me to get a place of my own. I worked as a waitress and finally my life started to go right. It was right down the street from the University of Puget Sound. I wasn't a stupid kid, I'd always done well in school, developing a love for History and languages, but everything had gone to hell and I'd ended up getting my GED. Now at 19, I'm taking one or two classes at a time, trying to get a degree that will let me make something of my life. I refused to be like my mother, as much as I had loved her, I would not just be some man's emotional punching bag because I didn't have the skills or smarts to leave him.

It was there that things started to go wonky. I met this very very pale brunette, she looked about 19, but there was something in her eyes, black as pitch sometimes and reddish-amber on other days. She was a nice girl, but something about her did not agree with something about me. Isabella Cullen was a threat to me, something deep down in me knew it. I had tried to avoid her at first, but the girl was just pesky. She was assigned as my lab partner, saying that she was just taking some pre-requisite classes before transferring to Dartmouth. Dartmouth of all places and she was taking classes at University of Puget Sound? I met her husband and daughter once, a child that looked far too old for Bella to be her mother, but what did I know. She could have gotten knocked up at 13. A beautiful little girl, mesmerizing. Renesmee. God knows where they came up with that name. I had noticed that whenever I was around them, I had a habit of breathing through my mouth because they smelled funny. Not bad per say, but like over-ripened sugar or something. Disgustingly sweet, it hurt my nose.

One night while we were working on a chemistry project, our hands touched and she pulled back from my hand like she had been burned. Hers had been ice cold, like holding a piece of it in your hand, but that still didn't even seem cold enough to describe it. I stared at her and she stared at me.

"Are you feeling alright? You're... umm... you're burning up." she asked, her voice was calm, yet curious.

"I feel fine." I replied with a shrug, it wasn't like I hadn't been told before that I was like a human heating blanket. The other foster kids had always seemed to like that about me. I was a warm person. "You are freezing though." I pointed out.

"Umm it's just something that has happened since I had my baby." she said, stumbling for some kind of excuse. I could tell it was an excuse and there was something that she wasn't telling.

It was a little awkward after that. She was always looking at me like she expected something to happen. Like I was going to grow a third head. Finally after a week, I bit her head off about it and she apologized, offering to make it up by me by inviting me down to meet some friends of hers in Forks, where she was from. I guess she commuted to school or something.

A lot of driving, but it was only a few nights a week, so it probably wasn't so bad. It was strange, but something in me was telling me to go. So I accepted the offer and apologized for biting off her head about the staring. Thankfully Sally had told me that I had the weekend off because they were doing some maintenance on the restaurant and would be closed anyway. It was strange how things worked out. I guess a pipe had come out of the wall or something.

The drive to Forks seemed to take forever, but over the river and through the woods in a car was not my idea of fun. I hadn't really liked cars since the accident. I usually walked lots of places. I lived near the school and where I worked, so having a car hadn't been an expense I had needed or wanted. Edward had driven, glancing back at me every now and then, or at the baby, I was sure. The baby was a sweet distraction, but Edward's driving made me itchy and nervous and by the time we got to Forks, I was feeling like I was going to hurl and die at the same time.

Bella caught me as I stumbled out of the car and I don't know what came over me. I growled at her and shoved her away. It was like shoving a wall, but she still moved, back more feet then I thought myself possible. I was warm, impossibly warm. I don't know what happened next because it all became a blur of voices, too many voices in my head, none of them were mine and I screamed. I think I screamed anyway, it didn't sound like that to my ears, it sounded like a howl.

Everything smelled too much, sounded too much, felt too much. It was like I could feel energy from everywhere coming at me and then I heard something, something my body recognized. There was a snarl with an order in my head.

_Back away from the girl or I'm going to rip out your throat._

I finally opened my eyes and Renesmee was sitting on the ground, her knees scrapped from having fallen down evidently, but she was just staring at me. She seemed so much smaller. I tried to calm myself down. What was happening to me? I backed up, yet, it was a strange feeling, that was when I looked down at my feet and there were massive silver paws. I panicked then. Don't ask me how, but I whirled and took off into the woods. I don't know how I didn't slam into any trees or kill myself, but I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then there was just this trembling in me and I closed my eyes tightly. It hurt, it was like everything was being sucked out of me and then I was on my hands and knees in the middle of the woods, naked as the day I'd been born.

I curled up in a fetal position and just laid there. I don't know for how long. This was all just a nightmare. This didn't happen to people. God would not punish me like this... I wouldn't have hurt them, would I?

**** Jacob's POV ****

I hadn't really believed Bella when she said that she believed she had found another werewolf at her college. I had never really thought about another wolf being from off the reservation, but it could happen evidently. Even more surprisingly, she was female. Leah was the only female in our pack and evidently, according to the elders, it didn't happen very often. But sure enough, Bella had been right. I don't know what had set her off, but she'd stepped out of the car. I'd been standing on the porch with Emmett when the girl had lost it. It had happened so fast. She'd shoved Bella away, which even for Emmett was no small feat.

Then she was there and she was huge, easily as big as Sam, which was odd, even for a female. Leah was much smaller. That was supposedly natural, that the females were smaller, but she had huge paws. She had even more growing to do. That was astounding to me. Then Renesmee was right there in front of her and something came over me. I knew that a new wolf didn't have much more control then a new vampire. Too much protective instinct took over and I shifted. Well there went another pair of shoes and clothes. The growl that rumbled through me came from deep in the chest, a warning, followed by a snarl when the girl howled. Her mind was a chaos of images. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she was afraid. Renesmee was right there, in danger. My mate was in danger.

_Back away from the girl or I'm going to rip out your throat._

Normally I would have tried to calm the girl, but the only important thing on my mind was Renesmee. She was everything in my world. Then the girl took off. God she was fast. I moved over to Renesmee and lowered my head down to check on her. The scrapes on her knee were already healing over and she touched my nose with her soft hands.

"I'm okay. She wasn't going to hurt me. She's a nice lady." Renesmee said, quietly, showing me how nice the new girl had been when she had met her, how she had looked at her. I nuzzled the little girl and licked her hand with a nod. It was okay, I wasn't angry anymore. She was okay. Now there was the girl to deal with. She was running. I couldn't even see where she was running. I glanced at Bella and Edward as they came to get Renesmee and then I took off in the direction that the girl had gone. Bella had said that her name was Charlotte. She had thought it was funny because people called her Charlie, which was her father's name. I sent up a call to my pack, getting the first response from Seth.

_What's going on?_ Seth asked, always the one that was eager for some adventure.

_Bella brought home a new wolf. She's run off. Get some blankets and come meet me. I'm trying to find her, but she's scared and alone._ I replied, trying to focus on the girl's chaotic thoughts and then she must have shifted back because I lost her and the spot where she had been in my mind was just blank and quiet. Shit. _Hurry up, Seth, even if she's a wolf, she can still freeze to death out here in this weather_

Sometimes rain was horrible. I hate smelling like wet dog. Emmett and Alice constantly comment on it. I didn't like tracking, but I wasn't horrible at it. Sam was by far the best at it, but following the path wasn't too hard. When I found her the girl was naked as a jay bird and shaking like a leaf. I don't know what this little blonde girl was thinking of what was happening to her. This girl looked like she'd come from California, a rich tan complexion and sunny blonde hair that seemed natural. She didn't look at all like I was expecting. She was obviously terrified. I just stayed there watching her until Seth showed up with the requested things. A pair of pants for me at least and a blanket for her. The sound of the rain didn't cover the sound of her exhausted, frightened sobs. It reminded me too much of Sam. He'd been alone and scared and had had to get through it on his own.

What had scared this girl enough to wake up the wolf in her? Had it been a vampire? Had it been something else? She'd driven down in a car with two of them, but it wasn't until the car had stopped that she'd lost it. Either she had fantastic control or she had been set off by something else.

The sandy colored wolf entered the clearing and had a pack tied to his back, probably courtesy of Emily or Leah. I watched him though and he was just kind of standing there and even in his mind, it was a strange sense of calm that came over him. Then I realized something, it was like what I felt around Renesmee, what Sam felt around Emily, an utter peace. Seth Clearwater had just imprinted on this unknown girl.

**** Seth's POV ****

When Jacob had said that Bella had found a new wolf, I'd been shocked to say the least. I thought all of them were from La Push. But when the Alpha gave an order, it was meant to be followed. Quil, Embry, and Leah were right behind me when we came into the tiny clearing, filling it with furry wolves. Granted not nearly as furry as wet, but that was beside the point. Laying there in the middle of this little area, curled up like a frightened child was a blonde girl. It was like the sun had come out, despite the down pouring rain.

I stepped back into the trees and shifted into my humane form and slipped by sweatpants on. I didn't know it would be like this, it would be this need to take care of this girl. I took the blanket out of the pack and moved over to her. I laid the blanket over her and gently slipped by arms around her back and underneath her knees and picked her up. The girl weighed next to nothing. She was scared and frightened, yet when she looked at me with those green eyes, it was like lightning lanced straight to the center of my being. There was so much misery in those eyes, so much heartbreak, yet it slowly shifted when she looked at me with a wonderment, perhaps the way that I was looking at her.

It was rather embarrassing to have the rest of the pack standing there and watching us. I adjusted the weight of her, giving her a small smile, "It will be okay." I said, trying to reassure her. It was strange, I hadn't even met this girl before, yet when I looked at her, even as sad as she seemed, there was a warmth in me, a sense of belonging.

"I don't understand any of this... I don't know what is happening, I'm sorry." she whimpered, her voice was raw, like she'd been screaming for hours.

"Shhh it's okay, I understand." I said, quietly, moving to carry her back through the woods. She wasn't even that heavy, it was like I'd carried her weight before, like a part of me recognized all of her. She was a wolf, a female wolf. I glanced at my sister who nodded to me and then turned around and took off.

The girl rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her out of the woods towards the reservation. She'd gotten closer to the Res land then the Cullens' house. She was probably exhausted. I didn't know who she was, but I knew that she definitely wasn't from the reservation. She was a sunny blonde with a warm suntan, like she'd lain out in the sun for days, which was fairly impossible in Washington. She was like one of those beach bunnies that you saw on television, but she was so warm, like she'd swallowed the sun.

Now my mother is a wonderful woman, but every mom has her breaking point. When her 17 year old son walks into the house with a naked wet girl wrapped up in a blanket, it isn't usually one of those lovie dovie moments. I couldn't really blame her for freaking out until Leah came in and explained. Too much of our being wolves had taken over her life. Dad had died from the shock of finding out that Leah and I were wolves. Sam had left Leah heartbroken and bitter when he'd imprinted on Emily, ruining all the hopes and dreams she'd had for the future. Now her son had imprinted on another wolf? How was that not supposed to freak a mother out?

"This isn't happening in my kitchen." Sue said as she moved to go out into the living room, shaking her head. She loved the pack, every single one of us. She trusted Jacob with our lives, but as I said before, everyone has a breaking point. Leah went to talk her down after Jacob told me to go lay Charlotte down so she could rest. We all knew too well that the next few days would be hard on her, confusing and scary. Every expectation she had ever had in her life was going to change, every single bit of her life would change, at least for a little while. My heart hurt for her and I wished nothing more then for the ability to make it so this had never happened to her. This was not something you'd wish on anyone, but when it happened, it made them family.

It was about ten minutes later that Leah brought in a sweat shirt and a pair of pajama pants for the girl. She knew more then most how hard it was to be a girl. I'd seen way too much of my sister's naked ass over the last couple of years for my own liking. Leah shooed me out to get the girl settled. It was hard to leave her. I sat outside the door, just waiting for Leah to come back out.

************************************************************************  
Please Review, I like when people review. This is my first Twilight fanfic, so I hope I am doing it some justice.


	2. Chapter 2 Everything has changed

Shattered Expectations

Author: Miranda Hobbs

ANNOUNCMENT: I do not, nor will I ever own or make money off this story. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer, I'm just borrowing it for inspiration! Charlotte does belong to me however, thank you.

Chapter 2: Everything has changed...

****Leah's POV****

Well this was just perfect. I managed to get the girl into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I don't remember being this catatonic, but when I had changed, everything in my life had started to make sense. Why Sam had left me, why the boys on the reservation and my father had been acting so strangely. Maybe that was the difference. I had hated how they could see every little thing I was thinking and feeling, every memory I'd ever had. Some things were meant to be private. Now things were different. I wasn't with Sam and I had accepted that. He'd imprinted on Emily, he hadn't had any control over it. Now it seemed that Seth had no control over it.

Being a wolf came with a lot of advantages, but a lot of disadvantages too. I wouldn't wish it on any girl, especially given that we're the minority. It tended to suck too at how quickly we'd go through clothes, at least when the boys changed, they might lose a pair of pants and boxers. Being a girl it wasn't so easy. I'd taken to buying a lot of sports bras, considering the other kind got kind of pricey.

"Do you think you can keep anything down?" I asked, watching the girl.

I knew that the metabolism went into overdrive when you became a wolf. Emily constantly commented about how much the pack could eat. When your body ran something like 10 degrees above normal, it burned through food much faster. She didn't answer me. She'd found a place at the wall to stare at. I just sighed and pushed myself to stand up and left her to rest. I found Seth sitting outside in the hallway. Already it was puppy love. God, that was so annoying.

"She'll be fine. I'm going to make her a couple sandwiches and get her something to drink." I told him as I moved to go down to the kitchen. We hadn't seen how big she was, but if Jacob's visual had been right, the girl was huge as a wolf. It was going to be an interesting few days to say the least.

****Charlotte's POV****

Who could think about food when my whole world was turned upside down? When everything I believed in, grown up with was a lie? When there were monsters out of fairy tales and I turned into one of them. I could still hear the voices, I could remember everything they'd said and it was running through my mind. Wolves. Werewolves. Not the kind in horror stories or fairy tales evidently. Not needing moons to change or be cursed by some kind of cruel magic. This was different, as old as the spirits and pagan religions. I had studied some of it in high school before the accident. In Washington, you got a chance to learn some about the native cultures, given as many Indian tribes still inhabited the area. There had been stories of shapeshifters, or spirits in the shape of wolves and ravens, protecting the people. But those were just bedtime stories, things parents told their children to try to explain away all the bad in the world.

There was wallpaper on the wall, little woven designs, probably vines at one point, now faded with age. I heard the other girl ask if I was hungry, but I couldn't even think about food. It was hard to even focus on my own chaotic thoughts. It had been so strange. I still didn't understand it all. Why was this happening to me?

I felt the bed shift slightly as someone sat down on it. I felt the worst that I had ever felt in my entire life. Like every cold that I had ever had in my life had suddenly decided to revisit me. I hadn't gotten sick that often. I felt so miserably hot, every muscle in my body was aching something fierce. Maybe this was my punishment? I know that I flinched when the person touched me. I knew that it was that boy. I could smell him. I could smell everything! It was maddening to be able to smell so much.

Then he was petting my hair. That actually felt kind of nice and I relaxed a little bit as he sat there. He didn't say anything. I guess he didn't have to. He understood what was going on with me. I finally turned to look at him, searching his face for some kind of answer. I didn't know why I felt like he would have them.

"I know things are scary right now, but you're safe here and we'll help you through this." he said, quietly, watching me.

There was something in his eyes and the way his voice was so kind that made me want his comfort. I knew that he was trying to comfort me. He was trying to assure me that everything was okay.

"Am I a monster?" I asked, I had to know, was I going to eat babies or ravage villages?

"No, you're a force for good as long as you want to be." he answered.

Well that was good at least. I didn't have to worry about being a crazed animal. "Is Renesmee okay?" I asked, needing to know that I hadn't hurt that baby.

"She's a sturdy little thing. She'll be just fine. I know she's concerned about you though."

"What's your name?" I finally asked, glad I at least hadn't hurt Bella's little girl.

"Seth Clearwater. Yours?"

"Charlotte O'Grady. Charlie." I replied, it was so strange being called Charlotte most of the time, it was an automatic habit to correct myself and others when I said it. Only my mother had called me that, well and Jonathon.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie. You're at the La Push Reservation and you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"You're sure that the Cullens are okay?" I asked, needing to know that I hadn't hurt anyone.

"Yeah, they're fine. I'm sure that they're worried if you're okay. I'll call them in a little while if Jake hasn't already." Seth assured me.

Now if you're wondering why I was so concerned about the Cullens, it was because I didn't have many people that would associate with me. The other kids from the foster homes had all lost touch, my parents were dead, and others were merely acquaintances. Bella had been nice to me, even though evidently she'd realized something about me that I hadn't known about myself. Even knowing that, she'd still remained my friend. Maybe that was why others had not been my friend, they'd realized I was some kind of different person. I wouldn't say that I was a freak, but I felt a little like it. First I was a bastard, now I was a werewolf? Who in the hell was my father? Had my mother known about this? There were just so many questions and evidently few answers.

"My sister is making you something to eat. You should probably eat and then try to get some rest. We can explain everything to you in the morning when the rest of the pack gets here."

"Pack?" I asked, moving to sit up, "You mean like..."

"Yeah, a wolf pack. There are about 20 of us here at the reservation. Two packs actually. Jake's pack and Sam's pack." Seth explained.

"Sounds like gangs in a turf war." I mumbled.

"No, we're one big family... just some of us had different beliefs then others." Seth replied with a chuckle.

I wondered what that chuckle was about and had the feeling that I would find out. Things were complicated but it seemed like they were going to get even more so before I was through. I didn't even realize it, but I'd curled myself against the warmth of Seth's thigh, even though I felt like I was burning up. His fingers in my hair were comforting. It was just a soft touch, but it was the best feeling in the world right now. My mother had sometimes done that when I had managed to get sick. I'd gotten Mono once and she'd sat with me for days, which Jonathon had complained about, not to mention the hospital bills. He'd all but accused me of getting sick on purpose just to mess up his life.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, quietly, his hand still playing with strands of my hair.

"I shouldn't want to be here. I feel like I'm boiling to death and you're just as warm as me...and yet, I'm not uncomfortable." I replied.

"Yes well, that will be explained later." he replied, but then just sat back against the headboard and stayed. He obviously wasn't going anywhere, even when his lanky and drop dead gorgeous sister walked into the room, carrying a plate stacked with a few sandwiches and a big glass of milk. My stomach growled in response as I sat up, feeling like I'd just rolled in a pig pen next to this beautiful Indian girl. It was like Bella, I felt utterly dowdy in comparison.

"I see you're feeling a little better. Seth is good like that." Leah said as she handed me the plate and glass. "Eat up, you'll feel better."

"This is my sister Leah. Leah, this is Charlie." Seth said, motioning from Leah to me and vice versa.

"We've met." Leah pointed out to him before she turned, leaving the door cracked.

"She's so pretty." I commented as I picked up half a sandwich to start eating. My stomach was gnawing at me. I knew it was a bad idea, because I'd probably just throw it up when my nerves started to get jittery again.

"Yeah, she's alright, for a sister." Seth said with a slightly crooked grin.

****Seth's POV****

I watched her as she ate. She wasn't like the other boys at least, they would have horfed down the plate and looked for more. She seemed mindful not to look like a pig. Not that she could. I realized as I watched her that this girl had some serious self-esteem problems because of just the way she held herself. I wondered what had beaten her down so much that she felt shy around someone like Leah. She'd even commented how pretty she was. That was strange to me. Perhaps because Leah, while she'd been cynical and bitter for a long time, had a large measure of bravado.

It wasn't even until we'd turned into wolves that I had truly understood how deeply Sam had hurt her. That in itself had made it easier to leave Sam's pack. What he'd done to my sister hadn't really endeared me to him. I understood that it hadn't been his choice, but Leah was still my sister. The pack were my brothers, but it was different then Leah to me. Now it was different with Charlie too. I wanted to protect her and show her that the world, however different it was now could be just as beautiful as anything. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to be whatever she needed me to be and right now, she needed a friend.

"She makes pretty decent sandwich, hmm?" he asked as she'd started on the second sandwich.

I couldn't help but smile as that blonde head nodded quickly. It was rather cute. I don't think she even realized how gorgeous she was. There was just a way she held herself, like she didn't have any confidence. I'm sure that a part of that was the fear and confusion of being a newly changed werewolf, but there was more to it then that. I would figure it out in time. "When you've rested, I can show you around, maybe even show you the good things about this change." I offered.

Charlie looked hesitant, glancing towards the window and then the door. "I don't want people to see me like this." she said.

"Like what? A normal teenager?" I asked, "It's not like you have a neon sign on your forehead saying, I change when pissed."

"I wasn't even pissed, I was scared. Edward drives like a frickin' lunatic." Charlie said, sounding a little bit offended that I thought she might get pissed off.

"My apologies then." I replied, quickly, not wanting to piss her off, "Just every one of us had something... usually anger that set us off. I had had a fight with my dad."

I hadn't understood then why my father would not tell me what was going on, why he wouldn't let me help when Bella had gone missing, why he'd tried to shelter me so much. Now he was gone and I understood, but it was still that empty place in my heart now. I couldn't take back the things I'd said or the way things had happened. I loved my father, but he was gone now and there was regret there.

"If anger had set me off, I would have had this happen a long time ago... any time I fought with Jonathon... or when my mom died." Charlie said, quietly, looking down at the now empty plate. Wait. Where had the third sandwich gone? Had she eaten it? I hadn't even noticed.

"It could have been Bella and Edward that set you off too... it set some of us off when vampires came into the neighborhood." I explained.

"Vamp... wait, what? You're not seriously thinking cause they're a little goth and strange that they are vampires... like bite your neck and feed from you vampires, right?" she asked.

"You're a werewolf, Charlie. Is it really so hard to believe that they're vampires?" I asked, watching her.

"She just never... I mean that is." she stammered, looking entirely confused.

"They're not vampires like you're thinking, but those kind of vampires do exist. They're... well they call themselves veggie vamps." I explained, reaching out to tuck the blonde hair out of her eyes.

"They're vegetarian?" she asked, then tilting her head to the side slightly, "I guess that would explain why I never saw her eat anything and she feels like she swallowed the iceberg that took down the Titanic. It's still just too weird. I can't... just... thinking..."

"You don't have to think about it right now. You just need to get some rest now that you've eaten." I replied, trying to shush her confusion and get her to quit thinking about it all. It was a lot to take in.

I could see the difficulty of the choices on her face. She wanted to know the answers, but at the same time, she didn't want to know. In many respects, I could only think that things would be easier for her if she had never known what she was, but in respect to where one comes from, she was pack. She had the right to know. That didn't make the knowing any easier on any of us. I could tell that she needed to process and that wasn't easier with me in the room. Pushing myself up off the bed, I gave her a smile, "I'll be in the other room if you need me, okay?"

"Umm yeah, other room, got it." she replied, looking at me stark straight. It was like a punch to the groin. Why in the hell did someone have eyes like that? They were so sad and lost, all I wanted to do was bring some light back into them. That would have to come later, for now, I slipped out of the room to give her some time to digest it all.

End of Chapter 2, I know it's short, but I'm still figuring it out. R/R


End file.
